


Here for You

by MegumareHikaru



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumareHikaru/pseuds/MegumareHikaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>to beloved imouto, Ayumucchi;</p><p>please smile :')</p><p>cheers, MegumareHikaru</p>
    </blockquote>





	Here for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nakajimayumu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakajimayumu/gifts).



> to beloved imouto, Ayumucchi;
> 
> please smile :')
> 
> cheers, MegumareHikaru

Aldnoah.Zero © A-1 Pictures+TROYCA, Aniplex, & Olympus Knight.  
 _I have no right to take any advantage._

* * *

 

 

**—1 **—****

Gadis itu tampak berbeda, seperti ada sosok lain yang menguasainya dan menampakkan diri dalam tubuh itu. Slaine hanya membisu, mengikuti langkahnya yang terhentak menggebu-gebu.

Putri kecilnya, Asseylum, sedang marah

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka tidak membolehkanku keluar istana barang selangkah saja!" bibir mungil itu menggerutu. "Padahal aku hanya ingin bermain, berkenalan dengan orang-orang di luar sana. Bukankah sebagai Putri yang baik aku harus ramah terhadap siapa pun?"

Slaine menghela napas pelan dan tersenyum tipis memakluminya.

"Katakan, Slaine ...." Assey tiba-tiba saja berhenti dan berbalik padanya. "Apakah mereka berpikir aku belum pantas untuk menjadi seorang Putri, makanya mereka tidak membiarkanku keluar?"

Sejenak pemuda itu ragu. Namun didekatinya gadis itu perlahan. "Tuan Putri, sebaiknya Anda beristirahat selagi mendengarkan perkataan saya," ujarnya lembut.

Mendadak iris zamrudnya berbinar. "Kau akan membacakan dongeng lagi?" tanyanya riang.

Slaine terkekeh. "Iya."

Untuk sesaat, gadis itu lupa akan kekesalan dan rutukan-rutukan yang sempat dilontarkannya.

 

* * *

 

**—2 **—****

Caci, maki, diskriminasi.

Hal itu didapatnya lagi dan lagi.

Ia tak memahami _dunia barunya_ sama sekali. Ia benar-benar tak memiliki petunjuk apa pun. Tak tahu menahu soal apa pun.

Jauh di dasar hatinya, Slaine kecil terluka begitu berat. Jauh di relung jiwanya, Slaine kecil telah hancur tak bersisa.

Yang ia rasa hanya gelap, sesak. Udaranya terasa mencekik. Suasananya terasa kelam.

Bisa saja, dalam hitungan satu ... dua ... tiga ... ia akan menjelma menjadi sosok yang kejam tak berperikemanusiaan—ya, seperti mereka.

Namun _cahaya itu_ tak pernah membiarkannya. Cahaya itu menjaganya, melindunginya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Slaine. Jangan khawatir. Aku selalu di sini untukmu."

Satu pelukan hangat dan bisikan lembut meluruhkan segala emosinya.

**— _END_ —**


End file.
